


Wolf, according to Hoxton

by NicktheMoon



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: Hoxton thinks back on his initial impressions of Wolf





	Wolf, according to Hoxton

Everyone knew there was something off about Wolf. Don’t get me wrong, he’s part of the crew. Good shot, determined, got that edge you need to be in this business. Clever bastard too, always coming up with these wild ideas , like how to get the bloody drill to work properly. But something’s been knocked around upstairs, if you get my meaning.

First time we met, he gave me the impression of a meek businessman. The kind of chump we’d be doing a job against. To be perfectly honest I was still doubting him right up the steps of our first heist - small job at a small bank as a test drive of the crew. Easy pickings, even a kid could pull it off. Point is, I thought Wolf would hit the deck the moment the cops came rolling in. Boy was I fucking wrong. We put the masks on and Wolf became an animal. Barking at the civilians, getting them on the floor, firing at the cops - if I wasn’t riding the adrenaline high from the heist then I would’ve been just from watching him get down to it.

We got to talking after a few jobs. You gotta know a bit about who you’re working with after a job or two, specially if you’re planning on sticking together, and we were the two non-Americans so why not get to know the other foreigner in our little gang? Makes a guy more willing to stick his neck out for ya, if they know a bit about you and vice versa. I told him about my old gangs and he talked about a business he used to run. Said he got screwed over by some dickhead client. I suggested we take a spin his way and break the guy’s kneecaps for a laugh but Wolfy just shook his head. Seemed real sad about something but I didn’t know what at the time and it was early days. Way too soon to be getting that close and personal.

See that’s how Wolf was. Out of the mask he was this…shy quiet guy who didn’t talk unless you talked to him first. More pup than wolf, you feel me? No bark, no bite, no big deal. Once the mask came out he had this complete other side to himself. Like a real fucking werewolf. There was a clear line between Wolf the man and Wolf the clown and they were as different as a fake dollar and a genuine hundred dollar bill. Hell, he even came up with a bunch of cute nicknames for me on the go during our little crime runs which he didn’t even mention out of mask til a few months later.

You gotta remember right, throughout this he was settling into the life of crime. Me, I’d practically been born into it. But Wolf was easing from a normal former life into this, so he started to change his ways a bit. Still didn’t say much but I let him tinker about with my trip mines and showed him how to make them himself, and he started showing me some of the shit he was making. Wasn’t half bad either, the little sentry he’d come up with. Ended up using it on a few heists, once he got it working. Like I said, he was a clever one.

Anyway, one night we have a couple of drinks and he tells me he had a wife and two kids. Yeah, I know. He was a right family man, and it turns out the two kids he had were girls too. I was about to ask what the flying fuck happened when he told me anyway; the bitch left him and took the kids with her when his company went under. I didn’t know what to say to that; I ain’t too great at this sort of crap so I just offered him another drink. He took it at least. Then he picked up his mask and said something like ‘it’s easier to be you’. I didn’t question it. He was utterly pissed by then and so was I, so neither of us were up for a real conversation really.

I dunno if he was talking about the clown mask or if he was saying it’s easier to be like me. I didn’t think to ask when I woke up with a hangover and no aspirin about. When I remembered, it did make me think a bit. Since he became one of the clowns he’d started acting more like the rest of us. More relaxed and cool, less stiff. I figured he was picking up our mannerisms just from exposure; he’d been in America a while, we were the guys he mostly hung out with, it’d make sense for us to rub off on him a little.

But then it hit me that maybe, he was actually trying to be like us. That, you know, maybe he looked up to us. Dallas has been swimming with sharks even longer than I have and Chains used to be a military boy. Wolf was new to this. It’s a bit weird to think of a guy older than me looking up to me as a role-model, but I’d be a fucking liar if I said I didn’t like the idea either. If I kept an eye on him after I realised that, I can’t say. It’s hard to judge when you’re keeping an eye on everything you can during wave after wave of assaults, panicking civilians and whatever shit the police pull out on ya during the job.

So yeah, there’s something going on with Wolf. It ain’t a big deal as far as I’m concerned; he knows what he’s doing, what we’re about and who doesn’t get a bit rough when some stupid twat won’t stay on the floor? Bain worries more than I do but that’s his job. He’s gotta be worried about plan A, plan B, plan 'we fucked up plan B’ and all that. End of the day, Wolf’s one of us. It’d be hard to imagine the crew without him, and hey, who else am I gonna have calling me El Hoxo, or Hoxifier? Fucking no-one, cause if they did I’d punch them in the face.


End file.
